Albus' Adventskalender
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Eine klassische Überraschung zum Advent für Severus – ausgerechnet von Albus Dumbledore! Will der alte Mann ihn wohl auf den Arm nehmen? :D / Jeden Tag ein Türchen – viel Spaß und bitte einiges an Humor mitbringen! ;)
1. Prolog - 30 November

_A/N:_

_Hey ihr Lieben!_

_Angefangen zu schreiben hab ich das hier am 1. Mai 2014, das meiste davon ist allerdings dann doch erst im Laufe des November entstanden - Faulheit siegt ^.^_

_Jeden Tag bis zum 1. Weihnachtstag wird jetzt hier eine Kleinigkeit (Betonung auf Kleinigkeit, es werden kurze Episoden sein!) kommen – denn Albus Dumbledore hat für unseren lieben Sev einen Adventskalender gebastelt, der… sagen wir, etwas anders funktioniert als normalerweise ;)) Humor, Sinn für schlechte Witze und eine Portion Beklopptheit bitte mitbringen, und - nicht von den Tagen verwirren lassen, dieses Jahr funktioniert das nicht ;)_

_Nun, zur Einstimmung, hier der Prolog! *Plätzchen verteil*_

*=o0o=*

Was war das nur wieder für eine absolute Schnapsidee gewesen…! Einen Adventskalender hatte der alte Mann ihm gebastelt – erstens: _gebastelt_, zweitens: _ihm_! Allein aufgrund dieser Tatsache müsste man ihn doch eigentlich, strenggenommen entlassen…

Kopfschüttelnd stand Severus Snape vor dem liebevoll gestalteten Kalender, der im Dämmerlicht der Kerker glitzerte und funkelte wie tausende winzige Sterne. Er sah aus wie ein Stück dickes Pergament mit kleinen Bildern darauf, aber so wie er Albus kannte, steckte da noch einiges mehr dahinter. Eigentlich gehörte Neugierde nicht zu den auffälligsten von Severus' gesammelten Charaktereigenschaften, doch in diesem Fall konnte er einfach nicht leugnen, dass er… durchaus interessiert daran war, was dieser eigenwillige Muggel-Spaß zu bieten hatte.

Langsam, langsam streckte er einen Finger nach dem ersten Türchen aus…

„Erst morgen, du Idiot!", krähte ein ungehaltenes, schrilles Stimmchen und Severus machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück.

_Das_ konnte ja heiter werden…!


	2. 1 Dezember

Freitag, 1. Dezember

Severus stakste ins Wohnzimmer, während er noch seinen Umhang zurecht zupfte. Irgendwie war er heute später aufgewacht als gewöhnlich...

Sein Blick glitt über den erloschenen Kamin und die Uhr auf dem Sims hin zu dieser glitzer-glänzenden Unmöglichkeit, die Albus ihm da gegen seinen Willen hatte zukommen lassen. Heute durfte er das erste Türchen öffnen, hoffentlich ohne dabei beleidigt zu werden... Moment - durfte? Sollte, doch wohl eher. _Musste_, um Albus nicht zu enttäuschen. Aufgeregt war er deswegen ganz bestimmt nicht, und auch nicht nur das allerwinzigste bisschen gespannt!

Stirnrunzelnd trat Severus an das als Kalender bezeichnete Ding heran. Da war es, rechts oben, das Türchen mit der Nummer 1. Hm, er würde es später aufmachen, nach dem Unterricht.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend wanderten seine Finger zu der kleinen Papp-Tür. Tief in ihm verborgen war wohl doch noch ein Stück des kleinen, neugierigen Jungen...

Hinter der Tür verbarg sich eine kleine, dunkle Kammer, in der eine Art Praline lag. Praline? Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht niemand wüsste von seiner geheimen Vorliebe für qualitativ hochwertigen Süßkram... Anscheinend hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht, Mr Allwissend hatte es wohl bemerkt. Wie typisch! Na, jetzt war es auch schon egal!

Flink schnappte er sich die Nascherei, schob sie sich in den Mund und - mmmmh! Himbeergeist! Und wie _viel_! Die Schokolade war mehr eine Ummantelung einer mit Hochprozentigem gefüllten Kapsel!

Noch nie zuvor war Severus auch nur das klitzekleinste wenig angetrunken vor eine Klasse getreten, aber dieses eine schnuckelige Pralinchen konnte ihm im Prinzip eh nichts anhaben, da hätte er auch ein Kilo von essen können! So im übertragenen Sinne...

Aufgrund der mittlerweile recht fortgeschrittenen Zeit ließ er das Frühstück ausfallen und begab sich sofort in sein Klassenzimmer. Obwohl er seltsam guter Laune war, war es nicht dieser Umstand, der den Tag außergewöhnlich machte. Der Tränkemeister schien als Einziger nicht den fruchtig-frisch penetranten Duft einer gewissen Waldbeere zu bemerken, der ihn verführerisch umwehte...


	3. 2 Dezember

Samstag, 2. Dezember

Der Morgen begann grau und kalt, wie es sich für einen Wintermorgen gehörte; Severus' Atem ließ seinen Spiegel neblig beschlagen. Am liebsten wäre er in seinem wohlig-warmen Bett geblieben, aber nein, auch am Wochenende musste man irgendwann aufstehen und etwas Essen zu sich nehmen. Leider. Es war schon 11 Uhr - aufgrund des Verwirrung stiftenden Verhaltens der Schlossbewohner war er am Vortag völlig fertig in die Kiste gefallen und hatte interessanterweise weitgehend durchgängig die Nacht hinter sich gelassen. Hm, auch mal nicht schlecht.

Er war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür hinaus in Richtung seines Büros, als ihm aus dem Augenwinkel der Adventskalender auffiel. Die funkelnde Erscheinung fiel ihn geradezu an. Sollte er ihn jetzt öffnen? - Nein, dafür hatte er noch den ganzen Abend Zeit, jetzt sollte er erstmal Brauen gehen.

...

Wie immer, wenn er mit seinen Tränken beschäftigt war, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge, und das sogar ohne dass er von Albus oder sonst wem gestört worden wäre. Nun wartete nur noch ein gutes Buch und danach wieder sein Bett auf ihn. Oh, und der Kalender, bemerkte Severus, kaum dass er seine Wohnung wieder betreten hatte.

Voller heimlicher Vorfreude auf eine weitere Schnapspraline öffnete er das Türchen mit der Nummer 2, doch...

„Was ist _das_?!", entfuhr es ihm, als ein grüner, tellergroßer Ring aus der magisch vertieften Lücke fiel und ihn mit ebenfalls grünen... Nadeln bestreute. Das war ja...! „Ein _Adventskranz_!" Komplett mit Kerzen und golden-scheußlichem Flitterzeugs, bereit angezündet zu werden. Und heute war... Ach sei doch verdammt, Samstag! Der alte Mann wollte ihn wohl auf den Arm nehmen!

Severus platzierte den Kranz auf dem keinen Beistelltischchen im Wohnzimmer und starrte missmutig darauf. Dumbledore ließ ihn schmoren. Aber warum eigentlich beleidigt sein, wenn man auch...?

Schelmisch grinsend goss Severus sich einen doppelten Whisky ein, heizte den Kamin an, stäubte eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und sagte genüsslich: „Schulleiterbüro!"

Kaum schossen die smaragdgrünen Flammen empor, warf er händeweise die abgefallenen Nadeln hinein, während er sich Albus' dummes Gesicht bei dieser Aktion vorstellte. Um Merlins Willen, warum nur war er auf einmal so kindisch!?


	4. 3 Dezember

Sonntag, 3. Dezember

Das Schloss funkelte und glänzte schon den ganzen Tag als müsste es einen Scheußlichkeitswettbewerb gewinnen. Die paar Mal, die Severus durch die Gänge gelaufen war, um einige Dinge zu erledigen, hatten ihm eigentlich schon wieder für ein weiteres Leben gereicht... Zu allem Überfluss ging ihm sein Adventskranz nicht aus dem Kopf - auch kein Wunder, wenn sich die schwebenden Kerzen der Großen Halle zur Feier des Tages auf alle Stockwerke ausgebreitet hatten. Sogar die Kerker waren ungewohnt stark beleuchtet und viele der Slytherins hatte Severus schon dabei beobachtet, wie sie verwirrt blinzelnd zum Mittagessen gestolpert waren. Durch das fröhliche Flackern total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Nun, am Abend - das allgemeine Essen in der Halle bereits beendet und schon einen bösen Blick von Albus eingefangen, der eindeutig „Nadeln!" geschrien hatte - wollte er sich in aller Ruhe in seinen bequemen Sessel zurückziehen. Ein Gläschen Rotwein dazu und dann... (ganz unsnapisch) herrlich entspannen!

Severus schälte sich aus seinem Umhang, öffnete die obersten drei Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes und fläzte sich gemütlich in die Polster. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung entzündete er das Feuer im Kamin. Nur den Adventskranz, den konnte er so nicht behandeln. Der weigerte sich rigoros, die Kerzen aufflammen zu lassen. Verdammt sei Albus! Hätte er nur noch mehr lose Tannennadeln!

Seufzend erhob Severus sich, um erst einmal seinen Wein zu holen. Dumbledore wollte wohl, dass er es ganz nach Muggelart tat. Nur wo sollte er um diese Uhrzeit...

Mit drei Schritten war er bei seinem Adventskalender und fummelte Türchen 3 auf. Er hatte es ja gewusst! Streichhölzer.

Vorsichtig entzündete er ein Hölzchen und hielt es an den knisternden Docht, der sofort Feuer fing. Ein sanfter Geruch nach Zimt erfüllte daraufhin den Raum und Severus ließ sich zufrieden zurück in sein Lieblingspolstermöbel sinken. Sein Intellekt war einfach unschlagbar!


	5. 4 Dezember

Montag, 4. Dezember

Montag, Montag... Er hasste Montage! Warum war Montag so weit entfernt von Freitag, Freitag aber so nah dran an Montag? Da war bestimmt mal irgendwas schief gelaufen beim Erfinden der Woche! Hmpf. Und heute war auch noch der 4. Dezember - die 4 war in Japan eine Unglückszahl, und auch in China, wenn er sich recht entsann. Daher keine vierten Stockwerke in Hochhäusern und panische Angst vor dem Hotelzimmer mit der Nummer 444. Ach, was soll's!

Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend schloss Severus die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, warf sich den Umhang über und ging beschwingt zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle.

Doch irgendetwas war heute faul. Minerva starrte schlecht gelaunt in ihren Schwarztee, Rolanda kommentierte noch im Halbschlaf ein imaginäres Quidditchspiel und Filius baute lustlos schiefe Türmchen von Pisa in seiner Porridge-Schüssel.

„Guten Morgen zusammen!", rief Severus ihnen zu und ließ sich lächelnd in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Kann mir bitte jemand die Butter reichen?"

Minerva verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und hustete sich beinahe die Organe aus dem Leib, aber Severus beachtete sie nicht weiter und nahm das Objekt seiner Begierde von Dumbledore entgegen.

„Dankeschön, Albus!"

„Sehr gern, mein Junge! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Brillant!", mampfte Severus zwischen zwei Bissen Toast. „Aber so leid es mir tut, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht und kann nicht weiter mit dir plauschen! Tschüsschen!"

Dumbledores Augen funkelten belustigt.

Der Tag war wirklich seltsam, stellte Severus weiterhin fest. Sogar die Schüler benahmen sich ungewöhnlich! Nie sprangen sie auf seine Witze an und dabei guckten sie auch noch so misstrauisch - gerade so als sei mit _ihm_ etwas nicht in Ordnung! Was für ein Blödsinn, ihm ging es bestens! Nur schade, dass er die Kirschwasser-Praline aus seinem Kalender nicht für abends aufgehoben hatte - die war _so_ köstlich gewesen!


	6. 5 Dezember

Dienstag, 5. Dezember

Die Temperaturen schienen mit jedem Tag, den sie dem Jahresende näher rückten, noch weiter in den Keller zu fallen. In Severus' Klassenzimmer war es so kalt, dass er versucht war sich Handschuhe während des Unterrichtens anzuziehen. Die glücklichen Schüler, die nah an ihren Kesseln sitzen durften! Beinahe beneidete er sie. Sie sollten auch leiden und in der Kälte zittern, so war das einfach nur unfair!

In einer Freistunde schlüpfte Severus in seine Gemächer, um ein zweites Paar Socken und einen dicken Wollpullover überzuziehen. Jetzt fühlte er sich zwar wie ein übergewichtiges Schaf vor der Schur, aber immerhin war es ein bisschen wärmer. Er sehnte den Abend herbei, den brennenden Kamin, sein wunderbar warmes Bett...

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer und blickte gedankenverloren in den Raum. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er sich eigentlich auch gleich an die Überraschung des Tages wagen - mehr als etwas Sinnloses konnte ja nicht drin sein...

Achtsam griff er in das Fach der Nummer fünf. Etwas knisterte zwischen seinen halbtauben Fingern, ein Geschenkband oder Ähnliches. Neugierig holte er das zylinderförmige Objekt hervor - und staunte nicht schlecht!

„Weihnachtstee-Mischung", las er sich das Etikett der gläsernen Dose halblaut vor. „Mit Ingwer, Zimt, Nelken, Süßholz, Kardamom und Orangenschalen." Perfekt für diesen Tag! Dieser alte Hellseher, konnte er seit Neustem auch das Wetter vorhersagen?

Voller Vorfreude, ja geradezu euphorisch begab sich Severus in seine winzige Küche /(wozu es die gab, hatte er sich oft gefragt, heute bekam er seine Antwort - um heimlich etwas zumachen, das keiner mitkriegen sollte!). Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erhitzte er eine Kanne Wasser und goss den schon jetzt verführerisch duftenden Tee auf. Eine extragroße Tasse in den frierenden Händen, machte Severus es sich in seinem alten Sessel bequem. Herrlich, diese Wärme! Und dazu dieser Wohlfühlteegeschmack!

...

Noch nie hatte eine Klasse Professor Snape mit einer Tasse Tee auf dem Pult im Unterricht erlebt. Den Viertklässlern von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw fielen beinahe die Augen aus den leeren Köpfen, aber wehe der Tränkemeister bekam es mit...!


	7. 6 Dezember

Mittwoch, 6. Dezember

Am Morgen des 6. Dezember erwachte Severus unsanft davon, dass ihn etwas papierenes ins Gesicht geworfen wurde. Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, doch als er mit zerwuscheltem Haar und verknittertem Nachthemd aus dem Bett sprang, war der Übeltäter (sicher ein dreister Hauself!) bereits wieder verschwunden. Mist.

Knurrend wandte Severus sich dem Papier zu, das sich als Botschaft von Albus Dumbledore entpuppte:

„Ich spreche im Namen des Schulleiters von Hogwarts!", säuselte eine hohe Quietschestimme durch das Schlafzimmer. „Bist du auch schön artig gewesen? Denn nur brave Kinder bekommen etwas vom Nikolaus!"

Nikolaus? Er hatte schon mal von diesem eigenartigen Muggel-Brauch gehört und auch, dass den Unartigen mit einer Rute gedroht wurde. Hatte der alte Mann den Verstand verloren?!

„Jetzt steh da nicht herum, es ist ganz harmlos, du musst nicht mal was sagen!", sprach der Brief erneut zu ihm. „Türchen Numero sechs, nun komm schon!"

So früh am Morgen hatte er _wirklich_ keine Lust, sich Befehle erteilen zu lassen! Severus wollte gerade das Papierchen zusammenknüllen und in die Ecke pfeffern, als es _schon wieder_ daraus hervor quakte: „Heeeey, jetzt warte doch erst einmal! Geh wenigstens nachschauen, bevor du mich killst, du Idiot!"

„Kommt gar nicht infrage!", fauchte Severus und zerriss das Briefchen in winzig kleine Fitzelchen, die er hinterher in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Auf sowas Bescheuertes konnte auch nur Albus kommen!

Doch nur wenige Minuten später stand er von Neugier getrieben vor seinem Adventskalender, in der Hand einen grenzdebil grinsenden Zartbitterschokolade-Nikolaus, der ein Schildchen mit der Aufschrift „Feuerwhisky-gefüllt" vor seiner Nase herum wedelte.


	8. 7 Dezember

Donnerstag, 7. Dezember

Pomona nörgelte schon seit Tagen herum, dass irgendeine Pflanze aus ihrem Gewächshaus verschwunden sei, doch Severus hatte bereits wieder vergessen, um was es sich gehandelt hatte. Definitiv nichts, was sich normalerweise in Tränken befand, _das_ hätte er sich gemerkt, am Ende hätte ihn das ja selbst betroffen!

Witzigerweise hatte sich mittlerweile schon das halbe Kollegium in die Diskussion eingeschaltet, sogar Dumbledore war munter dabei der Kräuterkundelehrerin zu versichern, dass ein einziges Exemplar des botanischen Wunderwerks doch zu verschmerzen wäre, da sie ja bestimmt noch mehr davon hatte. Also wirklich - wenn es so war, wie konnte man dann so einen Aufstand wegen einer Pflanze machen! Vermutlich hatte sie sie sogar selbst entsorgt oder zu Tee verarbeitet!

Doch mit Pomona war in diesem Fall nicht zu spaßen. Wieder und wieder wies sie darauf hin, dass sie genau die herangezüchtete Anzahl dieser Pflänzchen benötigte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und nun war eines verschwunden.

‚Ja, das haben wir schon gehört', bemerkte Severus für sich. Seufzend stand er vom Lehrertisch der Großen Halle auf. Das Endlosschleifengelaber wollte er sich nicht länger antun.

Die Stille in seinen Kerkern war allumfassend und angenehm. Solange die anderen dort oben herumstritten, konnte er sich klammheimlich seiner neuen Leidenschaft widmen - warum er so leicht in den Trott des täglichen Türchen-Öffnens verfallen war, war ihm zwar schleierhaft, aber das änderte auch nichts daran, dass er sich jeden Morgen darauf freute.

Kaum hatte er die Papptür herausgelöst, nahm seine trainierte Nase einen sanft erdigen Geruch wahr. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen griff er in die Aushöhlung und holte den Inhalt hervor. Dunkle, feuchte Krümelchen bröselten auf den Fußboden und Severus überkam das verrückte Gefühl zu wissen, woher Albus diesen ausgesprochen hübschen kleinen Weihnachtsstern beschaffen hatte...


	9. 8 Dezember

Freitag, 8. Dezember

Endlich! Severus hatte die letzten Unterrichtsstunden für diese Woche hinter sich gebracht und zog sich zufrieden in sein Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er sich bei wärmendem Kaminfeuer und einer Tasse Weihnachtstee erst einmal mit einem interessanten Buch vergnügte. Frühmittelalterliche Heilkunde - fast so gruselig wie Frankenstein!

Bei dieser Lektüre kam er selbstverständlich nicht dazu, zum Abendessen in die Große Halle hinauf zu gehen, daher machte er sich nach ein paar Stunden auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem in seiner Wohnung - um diese Uhrzeit die Hauselfen zu stören würde ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten. Oder mindestens einen guten Umhang. Letztendlich wurde er jedoch nicht fündig. Andere hatten immer eine Art Keksvorrat, nur hatte er bisher nie den Nutzen von so etwas gesehen. Tja, und jetzt stand er dumm da.

Oder... vielleicht doch nicht? Albus war doch der Naschkönig hoch fünfzehn und hatte ihm einen Gegenstand seiner Hirngespinste ins Wohnzimmer gehängt...!

Bingo! Es duftete nach getrockneten Früchten, kaum dass er das aktuelle Türchen geöffnet hatte. Doch was war das? Plötzlich hielt er eine Art Puppe in der Hand, die eindeutig... ihn selbst darstellen sollte. Die Haare, die Kleidung, vermutlich der Blick - Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass das alles durchaus charakteristisch nachgebildet war, wenn auch vielleicht nicht vordergründig vorteilhaft. Wer aber spielte derart mit Essen herum?

Wie zur Antwort entdeckte er in diesem Moment das kleine Stück Pergament, dass vom Rücken der Figur baumelte und unverkennbar Dumbledores Handschrift trug.

„Das ist ein Zwetschgenmännle", las er. Und es kam noch schlimmer: „Nicht zum Verzehr geeignet."


	10. 9 Dezember

Samstag, 9. Dezember

Severus wuselte durch seine Wohnung, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinem Slytherin-Schal. Das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Gryffindor begann in einer knappen Viertelstunde und noch immer war das gute Stück nicht aufgetaucht. Dabei brauchte er es heute noch wesentlich dringender als sonst. So viel hing davon ab, dass er den Schal bald fand – sein Aussehen, sein Ansehen, seine Autorität. Sein Leben, wenn man es drastisch ausdrücken wollte.

Schublade auf, Schublade zu.

Schranktür auf, Schranktür zu.

Nichts.

Ein gezischter Fluch, der sämtliche Schüler Hogwarts' von den Stühlen gerissen hätte, hätten sie ihn mitbekommen.

Das war doch einfach nicht zu fassen! Noch zehn Minuten bis zum Beginn des Spiels... Alle Schränke, Schubfächer und Regale hatte er schon mindestens dreimal durchsucht, ohne auch nur das allerkleinste Fitzelchen dunkelgrüne Wolle zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Es war wie ein Fluch, ein Zufall, der viel zu gemein war, um ein Zufall zu sein.

Fünf Minuten verbleibend. Wer auch immer das gewesen war - und er hatte da schon einen nicht ganz unbegründeten Verdacht - würde dafür büßen!

Er würde sich vor versammelter Mannschaft lächerlich machen, sich bis auf die bleichen Knochen blamieren - denn das einzige Objekt zum Ausdrücken seiner Hauszugehörigkeit schien nun diese scheußliche, knallsmaragdgrüne, mit hässlichen, unecht-silbernen Schlangen verzierte Abartigkeit einer Sonnenbrille zu sein!

...

Das einzig Gute an dem aufsehenerregenden Teil war, bemerkte Severus, als er zusammen mit der starrenden Bevölkerung des Schlosses auf den Rängen saß, dass die getönten Gläser alles slytheringrün einfärbten. Minerva McGonagall mit grasgrünem Gesicht – wenn das mal kein Sieg werden würde!...


	11. 10 Dezember

Sonntag, 10. Dezember

Severus verschlief den halben Sonntag und nahm sich noch vor dem Aufstehen vor, an diesem Tag nicht einmal die Nasenspitze aus seiner Wohnung zu strecken. Die Blamage bei dem Quidditchspiel am Vortag steckte ihm noch zu tief in den Knochen. Ausnahmslos alle seine Hausspieler waren von seinem neuen Accessoire zu abgelenkt gewesen, um vernünftig zu spielen, und so hatte Gryffindor mal wieder haushoch gewonnen – wunderbar. Damit war der Hauspokal schon jetzt in weite Ferne gerückt und Minerva hatte getanzt wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Speed…

Was tat man an solch einem Tag? Severus ließ seinen Blick über die Möbel in seinem Wohnzimmer streifen. Sessel, Sofa, Tischchen, Kamin und Bücherregale. Selbstverständlich alles ordentlich wie immer, aufräumen fiel dann wohl flach. Der gemopste Weihnachtsstern war auch noch feucht genug und wuchs fröhlich vor sich hin. Hm. Er könnte sich eine weitere Tasse des guten Tees aufgießen, den Albus ihm geschenkt hatte – nur wäre das Päckchen dann bald leer und er hatte sich bisher noch nicht die Mühe gemacht, die exakte Zusammensetzung herauszuschreiben und sich Nachschub zu machen… Ob er hoffen konnte, dass Dumbledore noch mehr davon hinter einem der Türchen des Kalenders versteckt hatte?

Doch das versteckte Objekt war keineswegs eine Packung Tee. Was er da in der Hand hielt, hatte entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lutscher, war allerdings viel zu unhandlich und vor allem zu… stoffig, um einer zu sein. Außerdem war der Stiel um einiges dicker als man es von einem Lolli kannte. Nun ja, der Honigtopf verkaufte schon viel seltsames Zeugs, aber das hier… nein. Viel eher war es… es wirkte wie ein Handspiegel, aber erstens brauchte er keinen und zweitens waren Spiegel nicht mit Stoff überzogen, so bekloppt war nicht mal Albus!

Was stand denn da auf dem Griff? ‚Gut geeignet für Polstermöbel'?

Stirnrunzelnd fuhr Severus mit dem Teil über die Innenfläche seiner Hand. Der Widerstand war weich auf seiner Haut, wie ein sanftes Streicheln. Nur, das war auch nicht die Lösung, was sollte er seinen alten Ledersessel bekehren wollen? Er drehte den Gegenstand herum, begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Eine Bürste? Doch wozu sollte er eine Bürste brauchen? Haare kämmen? Dafür war das Teil auch nicht geeignet, niemand hatte derart feines Haar!

Ein Bürstenstrich über seine Hose. Feine Flusen blieben hängen, ein einzelnes Haar. Konnte es sein? Anscheinend ja. Dumbledore musste geistig umnachtet gewesen sein, als er den Adventskalender gefüllt hatte – Fusselbürsten gehörten doch eher selten ins Inventar eines solchen!


	12. 11 Dezember

Montag, 11. Dezember

Konzentriert versuchte Severus schon seit einer vollen Stunde herauszufinden, ob Albus mit seinem Adventskalender wohl ein System verfolgte. Ursprünglich hatte er gedacht, der Schulleiter war vollkommen durchgeknallt, dann hatte er spekuliert, ob es eine gelungene Verarsche werden sollte, nur um zu sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm zu sein schien. Bis dann die Sonnenbrille und die Fusselbürste gekommen waren. Das passte nicht zu allem Vorherigen – doch um ehrlich zu sein, wann waren die Handlungen des alten Mannes schon nachvollziehbar, logisch und berechenbar gewesen! Dennoch hatte er nach diesem nervigen Wochenende strenggenommen wenig Lust, wieder von dem dämlichen Artefakt eins ausgewischt zu bekommen…

In nachdenklicher Stimmung brachte er die Unterrichtsstunden des Tages hinter sich, bedachte Albus mit einem halbherzigen Versteinerungsblick, den dieser sehr charmant lächelnd und mit blitzenden blauen Augen erwiderte, und zog sich anschließend in die Ruhe seines Quartiers zurück, um ungestört den Beleidigten spielen zu können. Die diesjährige Adventszeit fühlte sich wie eine unwirklich Rücktransformation in einen kleinen, leicht beeindruck- und enttäuschbaren Jungen an, was ihm irgendwie gar nicht behagte. Lag bestimmt alles nur an Dumbledore und dessen blöden Ideen – nie sonst wäre er darauf gekommen…

… vor einem Adventskalender zu stehen und das elfte Türchen auf zu fummeln. Er hatte Macht über Severus, unterlag nicht länger menschlicher Kontrolle, es war nicht zu leugnen! Das Ding sprach schließlich auch, obwohl es das schon eine Weile nicht mehr getan hatte. Etwas Übernatürliches hatte sich des vorweihnachtlichen Gegenstands bemächtigt, der ihn nun mit… Marzipankartoffeln beglückte! Oh nein, wann war ihm _das_ rausgerutscht?

Ein erfreutes Grummeln drang unaufgefordert aus Severus' Kehle und er registrierte schon beim ersten, vorsichtigen Bissen den kräftigen Geschmack von Whisky – eine äußerst feine Rezeptur! Konnte man Albus da nicht verzeihen…?

Moooment, hatte er das gerade tatsächlich gedacht? Albus Dumbledore seine Sperenzchen verzeihen?

Severus räusperte sich und sprach laut in den Raum hinein, obwohl er sich dabei denkbar bescheuert vorkam: „Ein Professor Severus Snape lässt sich nicht ködern. Niemals. Auch nicht mit Naschereien. Obwohl es ein guter Versuch ist!"

Ein dreckiges Lachen ertönte aus dem Pergament des Kalenders: „Du brauchst echt Hilfe, Junge!"


	13. 12 Dezember

Dienstag, 12. Dezember

Marzipankartoffeln essend streifte Severus durch die Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach einem Werk über Zehenfäulnis erregende Pilze, das aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nicht in seiner eigenen Sammlung zu finden war.

Stunden später musste er jedoch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass das gesuchte Buch wohl noch nicht geschrieben worden war. Verflixt und zugenäht, da hatte er einmal nur wenige Klassen zu unterrichten und was tat er mit seiner Zeit? – Sie auf fruchtloser Suche vergeuden!

Seufzend und genervt verkrümelte er sich in seine Räume, wo er sofort zielstrebig auf den Adventskalender zusteuerte. Wenn etwas Beklopptes darin sein würde, hätte er wenigstens einen Grund, seinen Frust an Dumbledore auszulassen.

Diesmal fand eine kleine, schwarze Holzkiste mit einem Schlüsselchen den Weg in seine Hände. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Eine Spieluhr! Sein Vorgesetzter hatte derart eins an der Waffel, dass er schon längst in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungo's sitzen würde, wäre er nicht als mächtigster Zauberer der Zeit verschrien. Höchstwahrscheinlich spielte das Ding ihm Schlaflieder vor. Wie unglaublich intelligent!

Er schlüpfte in sein Nachthemd, löschte die Kerzen im Wohnraum und verzog sich mit der Spieluhr in sein Schlafzimmer. Erst als es unter der Bettdecke einigermaßen warm geworden war, drehte er vorsichtig den winzigen, silbernen Schlüssel herum. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal… Fertig aufgezogen hielt er das feine Metall fest. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille im Zimmer. Dann ließ er langsam los und die ersten orchestralen Klänge erfüllten den Raum.

Mit offenem Mund, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt, lag Severus in seinem Bett, den Blick erstaunt auf das kleine Kästchen gerichtet. Er hatte es sehr lange nicht mehr gehört, doch er kannte dieses Stück. Wie könnte er das vergessen! Behutsam hob er die Spieluhr an. Der Text auf der Unterseite bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Albus und seine Marotten!

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Tränkemeister in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, getragen von den festlichen Schwingen des berühmten Weihnachtsoratoriums.

/

_A/N: Gemeint ist natürlich das Weihnachtsoratorium von Johann Sebastian Bach._

_Und wo ich schon dabei bin – viiiiielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Reviews, Favos und die Empfehlungen! *Lebkuchen verteil*_


	14. 13 Dezember

Mittwoch, 13. Dezember

Mittwoch – das bedeutete eine Stunde später Unterrichtsbeginn. Gleichzusetzen mit eine halbe Stunde länger schlafen und in Ruhe eine Tasse nachtschwarzen Tee trinken, solange es keiner bemerkte. Minerva bekam immer einen halben Herzinfarkt, wenn er am Lehrertisch nicht mindestens das halbe Milchkännchen in seine Tasse kippte.

Genießerisch zog Severus seinen Aufbruch in die Große Halle hinaus, bis sein Bauch langsam das Grummeln anfing. Nur noch kurz am aktuellen Kalendertürchen Halt machen – oh, Williams Christ in Schokolade, himmlisch! – und ab zum Frühstück.

…

Zuerst wurde es bei seinem Eintreten ungewöhnlich still. Dann ertönte das erste Schnauben, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Kichern. Die pubertierenden Schüler geflissentlich ignorierend ließ sich Severus auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Severus…", sprach ihn Pomona leise an, wobei ein leicht hysterischer Unterton in ihrer Stimme lag.

„Was?", knurrte er und klatschte die Butter grob auf seine Scheibe Toast.

„Hast du etwas vor? Typveränderung?", kam es schwach von Minerva.

„Sucht euch ein anderes Spielzeug!", fauchte Severus sie an, wobei er Albus' grinsendes Gesicht übersah, und verschlang sein Frühstück hastig. Was, bei Merlin, war denn nun schon wieder los mit seinen Kollegen? Konnten die nicht einmal auf jemand anderem herumhacken? Filius zum Beispiel, der war noch gar nicht anwesend!

„Guten Morgen!", ertönte da das hohe Stimmchen des Zauberkunstlehrers, gefolgt von einem erschrocken-überraschten „Wuaaah!" und einem Rums, mit dem der kleine Professor mitsamt seiner Porridge-Schüssel vom Stuhl fiel, den er soeben erst erklettert hatte. Entgeistert starrte er Severus an. „Ist heute etwas… Besonderes?"

Da wurde es Severus endgültig zu bunt. Mit finsterem Gesicht und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Große Halle und begab sich in sein Klassenzimmer, wo er grimmig auf die ersten Bälger wartete.

…

An diesem Tag verlor Slytherin allein mehr Punkte, als Gryffindor normalerweise in einer Woche schaffte – jeder war nur noch am Giggeln und Kichern. Tränke flogen in die Luft, Produkte zitteriger Hände und unaufmerksamer Hirne, und Severus' Laune hatte den Nullpunkt schon weit unterschritten. Am Abend wollte er sich nur noch in seine Gemächer wegschließen und in Ruhe Teile der Einrichtung demolieren. Es musste etwas mit der verfluchten Weihnachtsstimmung zu tun haben, dass alle Welt so ungehalten ihren verkorksten Emotionen freien Lauf ließ.

Vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer raufte er sich die wilde, schwarze Lockenmähne, die sich einfach nicht bändigen lassen wollte. Dann erstarrte er plötzlich. Ungläubig fuhr er mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, während ihm fast das Herz stehen blieb. Es war keine Täuschung, das Abbild war absolut echt. Fettig und strähnig war er gewohnt, aber das, was nun auf seinem Haupt wuchs, stand einer 80er Jahre Dauerwelle in nichts nach.


	15. 14 Dezember

Donnerstag, 14. Dezember

Ein Glück, dass die grauseligen Locken über Nacht verschwunden waren! Severus war mehr als nur ein bisschen erleichtert gewesen, als er wieder mit normal glatten Haaren aufgewacht war. Ob da was im Essen gewesen war? Das hätte er doch geschmeckt, er, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister! Aber wenn er recht überlegte, konnte er gar nicht sagen, wann das Phänomen zum ersten Mal aufgetreten war, möglicherweise handelte es sich ja lediglich um eine weitgehend unerforschte, wenn auch etwas unheimliche, Reaktion mit den Dämpfen in seinem Klassenzimmer. Wer konnte das schon wissen!

So sinnierte er in einer Freistunde vor dem Feuer im Lehrerzimmer vor sich hin, eine Tasse Tee schlürfend und dem Plätzchenteller keinerlei Beachtung schenkend. Kekse waren ein No-Go. Seine Kollegen wanderten im 2-Minuten-Takt herüber, suchten sich einen Leckerbissen aus und wanderten danach wieder zu ihrem jeweiligen Grüppchen zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Severus die Vorlieben der anderen Professoren beobachten: Filius schien am liebsten Vanillekipferl zu naschen, Aurora hatte eindeutig eine Schwäche für Kokosmakronen und Minerva…

Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee, als er sah, was die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor in ihrer linken Hand stapelte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er etwas in sich hochkochen spürte, das am ehesten als Neid zu beschreiben war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich selbst belogen hatte. Ja, er mochte eigentlich keine Plätzchen. Eigentlich. Denn es gab da eine nicht ganz unwesentliche Ausnahme… die gerade von McGonagall gekidnappt wurde. Merlin verfluche sie! Oder ihn, dafür dass er nicht früher das Naschwerk gescannt hatte. Vielleicht aber auch am besten sie beide…

Das Geschnatter des Frauenkränzchens in den Ohren überlegte Severus fieberhaft, was er nun tun konnte. Der Appetit auf sein Lieblingsweihnachtsgebäck schien sich plötzlich ins Unermessliche zu steigern, fast lief ihm sogar das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Selbst beim Abendessen war er noch in Schmollstimmung, was dem Schulleiter nicht zu entgehen schien: „Severus, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand eine fette Beute vor der Nase weggeschnappt!"

Seit wann konnte der Mann ihn so gut lesen…? Jetzt grinste er auch noch so wissend… Das war alles Absicht gewesen! Dumbledore hatte McGonagall darauf angesetzt, ihm die Plätzchen weg zu futtern! Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn!

„Das ist nicht witzig, alter Mann!", knurrte Severus und schoss einen Todesblick auf seinen Vorgesetzten ab.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich böse werden? Mein lieber Junge", beschwichtigte Albus ihn, „hinter manchen Türen hier in Hogwarts verbergen sich die kuriosesten Überraschungen!"

Mit grimmig gerunzelter Stirn verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust und starrte biestig vor sich hin. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, wo seine heißgeliebten Zimtsterne zu finden waren…


	16. 15 Dezember

Freitag, 15. Dezember

Und wieder hatte Severus eine Schulwoche überstanden. Nachdem er verschlafen hatte (das nahm langsam echt überhand…), hatte er keine Zeit mehr gefunden, sein Adventskalendertürchen noch vor dem Unterricht zu öffnen – just in dem Moment, als es zur Hälfte aufgepfriemelt war, hatte natürlich die Glocke, die kurz vor Stundenbeginn schellte, läuten müssen.

Das erste, was Severus bemerkte, als er am Abend wieder seine Räume betrat, war der seltsame Geruch, der ihm entgegen schlug. Etwas Süßlich-Saueres, das er komischerweise mit der Farbe Knallgelb assoziierte. Seit wann war er denn bitteschön Synästhetiker?

Grübelnd legte er seinen Umhang ab, schälte sich zuerst aus seinen Roben und schob dann die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Dieser Duft machte ihn nervös, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie auf Alarmbereitschaft – was hatte es damit nur auf sich? Unruhig lief er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und setzte Häkchen auf seiner geistigen Liste: Er hatte nicht in seiner Wohnung experimentiert, er hatte kein neues Shampoo, die Hauselfen benutzten schon seit Jahrhunderten dasselbe Waschmittel, der Adventskranz mit den Kerzen war es auch nicht, ebenso wenig der Tee, er mochte keine Früchte – außer Erdbeeren –, er…

Früchte? Ja, eine fruchtige Note hatte das Ganze durchaus… Hmmm, das machte die Sache nur leider nicht einfacher.

Severus durchstreifte weiter rastlos den Raum auf der Suche nach einer Lösung zu seinem Duftproblem. Ein Bild von Albus tauchte in seinem Kopf auf, doch er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Oder… vielleicht doch?

Er fixierte den Adventskalender als wollte er ihn mit seinen Blicken in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Das Türchen war halb offen, was wenn des Rätsels Lösung dahinter lag?

Tatsächlich entwickelte sich der Geruch zu einem wahren Gestank für Severus' empfindliche Nase, je näher er der adventlichen Schauderlichkeit kam. Mit zu einer Fratze verzogenem Gesicht riss er das Kalendertürchen heraus („Autsch!") und griff in die klebrige Aushöhlung. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, das _konnte_ einfach nicht wahr sein!

Doch leider war es tatsächlich so, wie er schon nach der ersten Berührung befürchtet hatte: Dumbledore hatte das aktuelle Türchen mit Zitronenbonbons bestückt!


	17. 16 Dezember

Samstag, 16. Dezember

Die letzte Nacht hatte er überhaupt nicht schlafen können. Noch immer grollte Severus dem Schulleiter und seinem verflixten Adventskalender, den er nicht einmal schaffte von der Wand zu reißen. Das Ding stöhnte und schimpfte dabei nur lästig herum und bewegte sich keinen Mikromillimeter.

Aus Protest boykottierte er alle Mahlzeiten des Tages, warf abwechselnd bitterböse Blicke und Gegenstände verschiedenster Art auf und gegen den Kalender, sodass sich schon bald ein Häufchen aus Scherben, zerrissenem Pergament, abgebrochenen Federn und Gemäuerstaub – wenn er mal wieder nicht zielgenau getroffen hatte – auf dem Boden davor auftürmte. Das klägliche Jammergeheul des ach so armen Artefakts wurde mal außen vor gelassen, das ging schon stundenlang so; es war ihm egal. Nie wieder würde er dieses Teil auch nur berühren, nie wieder!

Doch als er schließlich zu Bett gehen wollte, wurde die Situation nur noch schlimmer:

„Heeeee, du kannst doch nicht einfach pennen gehen, ohne das heutige Türchen aufgemacht zu haben!", beklagte sich die Stimme aus dem Kalender.

„Kann ich doch!", entgegnete Severus entschieden. „Ich wünsche eine scheußliche Nacht."

„Neiiin, bleib stehen, du Blödheini! So war das nicht vereinbart!"

„Was interessiert es mich, was du hier Enthirntes von dir gibst? Halt einfach deine papierene Klappe!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer.

Gedämpft hörte er es von draußen hereinschallen: „Du lässt mir keine Wahl…" Etwas Räuspern ertönte, dann… „Stiiiiihille Naaaaaacht, heiiiiilige Naaaacht! Aaaaaalles schläääääft, eiiiiinsam waaaaacht, nuuuuur das traaaaaute, hochheiiiiilige Paaaaaar…!"

Mit einem Satz war Severus wieder an der Tür, riss diese auf und blaffte den Kalender an: „Wirst du wohl den Mund halten?! Dieses Gekreische weckt ja Tote!"

„Dann komm her und mach das Türchen auf!"

„NEIN!"

Baff! Mit einem lauten Schlag wurde die Tür erneut zugeknallt.

„Stiiiiiiihille Naaaaaacht, heiiiiiilige Naaaaacht…!"

„Kreuzdonnerwetter nochmal!"

„… Aaaaaaalles schläääääääft…!"

„NIEMAND SCHLÄFT! Dank DIR!"

„… Eiiiiiiinsam waaaaaacht, nuuuuur das tra-… oh, machst du jetzt endlich auf?"

Wutentbrannt stob Severus zum Adventskalender, rutschte dabei fast auf dem Gerümpel aus, das er darunter „platziert" hatte, zerrte die Tür mit der Nummer 16 aus der Verankerung und griff sich den Gegenstand, der dahinter lag.

„So, nun zufrieden?", fauchte er und stieß mit dem Flaschenöffner in das Pergament, das daraufhin gequält aufstöhnte.

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, geh wieder ins Bett, du bist ja die reinste Landplage…!", kam die gejammerte Antwort.

Knurrend stakste der Tränkemeister zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er den Flaschenöffner wütend auf seinen Nachttisch pfefferte. Wozu war der jetzt wieder gut – Whiskyflaschen hatten für gewöhnlich Holzkorken!

Und noch immer klagte es aus dem Nebenraum: „Nächstes Jahr melde ich mich freiwillig als Fußabstreifer, da wird man besser behandelt!"


	18. 17 Dezember

Sonntag, 17. Dezember

Als Severus am Sonntagmorgen noch immer grimmig aus seinem Schlafzimmer stiefelte, begrüßte ihn sogleich ein verschnupft klingender Adventskalender: „Aufgrund des Fiaskos gestern" – er schniefte geziert – „habe ich mir erlaubt, etwas inhaltlich… herum zu tauschen. Ich hoffe, Hoheit verzeihen."

Gehässig grinste Severus in sich hinein. So gefiel ihm das schon wieder besser!

„Haben Hoheit…?"

„Hoheit haben verstanden, bevorzugen es aber, nicht zu antworten." Großer Merlin war das schwer, nicht in hysterisches Lachen auszubrechen! Wie verrückt konnte diese ganze Weihnachtssituation noch werden?

In aller Seelenruhe durchquerte Severus seine Wohnung, richtete sich extralangsam ein Frühstück, das er dann im Schneckentempo zu sich nahm und die Überreste in bester Imitation eines Faultiers aufräumte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie nervös der Kalender darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden und am Ende gar noch ein Kompliment abzusahnen. Konnte das Ding getrost vergessen!

Seine nächste Handlung war daher, seine Regale nach dem alten Sprücheband abzusuchen, der angeblich eine Abschrift von Salazar Slytherins sagenumwobenem, privatem Zauberbuch darstellte – er meinte dort mal etwas gegen schwer zu bändigende magische Gegenstände gelesen zu haben. Als er den besagten Wälzer gefunden hatte, ließ sich Severus genüsslich in seinem knautschigen Ledersessel nieder und durchblätterte die feinen Pergamentseiten lässig. Eigentlich war er viel zu neugierig, um das… Teil für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber wenigstens ein bisschen auf die Folter spannen konnte er es ja.

„Weißt du…", ertönte es da auch schon wie auf Kommando, „… wenn du erst das heutige Türchen aufmachen würdest, könntest du noch viel entspannter lesen. Ehrlich!"

„Ach, haben wir die Sache mit ‚Eure Hoheit' schon wieder aufgegeben?"

„Oh, äh, nein! Verzeiht, Hoheit! Ehem: Wenn Ihr das Türchen öffnen würdet, könnten Hoheit viel entspannter lesen, versprochen, und ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung!"

„Hör auf mit dem Gesülze, das ist ja unerträglich!"

„Sorry…"

Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen, bis auf ein paar unartikulierte Seufzlaute, die der Adventskalender permanent von sich gab.

Augenverdrehend klappte Severus sein Buch zu und stellte es zurück ins Regal. Vielleicht brachte man das Ding ja doch am besten dazu, die Klappe zu halten, indem man tat, was es verlangte. Seine Finger juckten eh schon die ganze Zeit…

Betont gelassen schritt er vor den Kalender, zog das aktuelle Türchen auf, ohne seine neutrale Miene zu verändern, und griff sich die Flasche, die in der Aushöhlung stand. ‚Kinderpunsch' stand auf dem Etikett. Und darunter ‚garantiert alkoholfrei'. Irgendwann war ihm wohl mal eine Phiole Veritaserum abhanden gekommen – dass er dieses pappsüße Zeug verehrte, war seines Wissens niemandem je bekannt gewesen, am allerwenigsten Albus.

„Tja, Adventskalender haben eben auch ihre Geheimnisse!"


	19. 18 Dezember

_Lieber Sev, bitte beschwer dich heute bei den Beatles, die haben mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Dankeschön, Schatzi! ;)_

Montag, 18. Dezember

Endlich, die letzte Schulwoche vor Weihnachten war angebrochen! Severus konnte gar nicht anders als sich zumindest über die beinahe bevorstehende freie Zeit zu freuen, wenn auch schon nicht über das Fest an sich.

Nach der halbwegs gegenseitigen Versöhnung mit dem Adventskalender, konnte er sich nun auch wieder schamlos dort bedienen, bevor er zum Frühstück ging. Wunderbarerweise gab das anstrengende Pergamentfetzen keinen Mucks von sich, als er vorsichtig ein Stück Konfekt daraus hervor holte. Bestimmt wieder eine Schnapspraline. Er beäugte sie kritisch. Das mit „kein Alkohol im Unterricht" hatte er schon gründlich missachtet in der letzten Zeit, andererseits… ein Mal war kein Mal!

War das Pfirsich? Delikat!

Zufrieden strich Severus sich die Robe glatt, knallte die Tür zu seinen Gemächern hinter sich zu und rauschte hinauf in die Große Halle.

Mal wieder starrten seine Kollegen ihn an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen oder sonst etwas Absonderliches, doch ein Blick in die spiegelnde Oberfläche seines Tees versicherte ihm, dass er heute definitiv keine Locken hatte. Also wo lag das Problem?

Warum war seine Tasse eigentlich heute mit goldenen Sternen bedruckt? Das sah ziemlich kitschig aus…

Er goss sich nach – aus einer Kanne mit güldenen Himmelsobjekten – und packte Marmelade auf seinen besternten Toast. Mit einem sternbestückten Messer.

„Severus… Was auch immer du gemacht hast – fass nicht noch mehr an, ja?", bat Minerva mit kritischer Miene, als er sich ein Löffelchen aus der golden glitzernden Zuckerdose genehmigte.

„Ich tue nicht mal was und du meckerst trotzdem rum", beschwerte sich Severus. „Willst du deine schlechte Laune nicht mal an jemand anderem auslassen?" Genervt verließ er den Tisch und machte sich schon früher als geplant auf zu seinem Klassenzimmer.

Im Vorbeigehen registrierte er verdutzt, dass die Tür zu seinen Räumen mit abertausenden von funkelnden, goldglänzenden Sternen überzogen war – und ebenso seine Klassenzimmertür, sobald er eingetreten war. Seltsam…

Mit äußerster Vorsicht setzte er sich hinter sein Pult und griff zu einer Feder, die daraufhin im Glanz hunderter kleiner Kometen erstrahlte. Da war doch etwas oberfaul…

Sein Blick fiel hinunter auf seine Robe und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein lautes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken: Sterne, überall Sterne, auf dem wunderschönen Tintenschwarz! Severus wollte sich die Haare raufen, stoppte jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor etwas Schlimmes passieren konnte.

An diesem Tag berührte er nichts mehr außer seiner sternenübersäten Bettwäsche – er plante Großes für Albus, oh ja, SEHR Großes…


	20. 19 Dezember

Dienstag, 19. Dezember

Während der Unterrichtsstunden war Severus ungewöhnlich unaufmerksam. Zwar hatte er immer noch ein Auge auf die Schüler – Kesselexplosionen konnte er eben auf den Tod nicht ausstehen -, aber eigentlich plante er insgeheim seine Rache an Albus. An diesem Morgen hatte es wieder einen augenscheinlichen Besänftigungsversuch von Seiten des Schulleiters gegeben – ein Päckchen gar herrlicher Lebkuchen hatten ihren Weg aus dem Adventskalender in seinen Besitz gefunden. Erfreulich, aber es milderte seine angespannte Stimmung nicht im geringsten. Langsam war ihm die ganze Sache einfach zu viel!

In diesem Moment kam eine Hufflepuff-Zweitklässlerin in der vordersten Reihe heftig ins Schwitzen. Ihr Trank, der eigentlich langsam eine zartlila Farbe annehmen sollte, blubberte dick, schlammgrün und träge vor sich hin, so gar nicht wie im Buch gewollt.

„Miss Kristmus, bitte erklären Sie mir doch, wie man den Anti-Gute-Laune-Trank _richtig_ zubereitet", forderte Severus sie spöttisch auf.

Die Schülerin sah ihn an als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. „103 Gramm M-Matsch, in den ein Zentaur mit dem rechten H-Hinterhuf getreten ist, eine Z-Z-Zimtstange, zwei Fledermausfl-flügel, dreimal rühren – im… im Uhrzeigersinn?"

„Tatsächlich?" Severus erhob sich übertrieben würdevoll von seinem Platz hinter dem Pult und stolzierte zu Miss Kristmus' Kessel hinüber. Mit unvergleichlich angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck lugte er in die glucksende Masse. „Ich glaube nicht. Das Rezept, das ich Ihnen allen gütigerweise zu Verfügung gestellt habe, ist um eine Zutat erweitert – falls Sie denn lesen können."

Der Trank gab ein gefährliches Zischen von sich und änderte seine Farbe zu einem gruseligen Senfgelb mit violetten Punkten. Die Hufflepuff wimmerte.

„Das Gebäck, Miss Kristmus", knurrte Severus ungeduldig, doch die Schülerin starrte ihn nur mit großen, verängstigten Augen an. Er verdrehte die Augen und fragte in die Klasse: „Hat hier noch jemand seinen Ersatzlebkuchen _nicht_ gegessen?"

Im gesamten Klassenzimmer herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Kleine Krümel wurden auffallend unauffällig unter die Tische gekehrt.

„Wie _typisch_!", herrschte Severus die Klasse an, bevor er in seiner Umhangtasche wühlte und mit saurer Miene das Päckchen aus seinem Kalender hervorholte. Grimmig knallte er dem Mädchen den letzten seiner Lebkuchen auf den Tisch. „Bringen Sie das in Ordnung! Und wehe einer von Ihnen verliert auch nur ein Wort darüber!"

Warum er, warum nur immer er?!


	21. 20 Dezember

Mittwoch, 20. Dezember

Severus hasste Dumbledores Anwandlungen, verschiedenste Weihnachtsbräuche vor dem eigentlichen Fest durchzuspielen. Passend dazu befand sich an diesem Tag eine deutsche Weihnachtsgans auf dem Tisch, doch die Hauselfen hatten so einen Vogel anscheinend noch nie zuvor auf diese Art zubereitet – das Federvieh war ganz und gar zäh und hätte Severus ein Gebiss getragen, hätte es sicher auch eine halbe Tonne Haftcreme nicht mehr am Herausfallen hindern können. Dazu kam noch das vergnügliche Grinsen des Schulleiters…

‚Möge er doch an seiner Idee ersticken!', dachte Severus böswillig. Noch immer war ihm keine gute Racheaktion für die vermaledeiten Zitronenbonbons eingefallen – wenn er schon an das Wort dachte, bekam er eine hartnäckige Gänsehaut!

Gift war einfach zu auffällig, jeder würde sofort die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen…

Auf ein Duell wollte er es nicht ankommen lassen, der alte Mann war schließlich nicht umsonst als der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte bekannt.

Vielleicht sollte er auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen – wozu war man denn Halbblut? Nur bekam man so einfach auch wieder keinen gültigen Waffenschein…

Die Gans kaute sich wie eine Pressspanplatte und Severus hatte genug von dem „Ausflug in andere Gefilde". Schnell leerte er seinen Weinkelch und machte sich auf und davon.

Den gesamten Abend über war er damit beschäftigt, faseriges Fleisch mit der Zunge zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor zu pulen. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen, wie er irgendwann feststellen musste. Also ein weiterer Grund, Albus so richtig schön leiden zu lassen. Wie ging ihm dieser Mann auf die Nerven!

„Darf ich dir helfen?"

Severus fiel fast aus seinem Sessel vor Schreck. „Was, bei Merlin…?!" Im Nu war er auf den Beinen und hielt den gezückten Zauberstab auf… den Adventskalender. Zum Henker damit!

„Nicht, nicht, ist ja schon gut! Wollte doch nur helfen…"

„Was du nicht sagst!" Er senkte langsam den Stab und starrte auf das glitzernde Pergament. „Und?"

„T-Türchen…?", bot es an.

„Müssen wir dieses Spiel wirklich jeden Tag treiben?", fauchte Severus.

„Wenn du dich so dumm anstellst!", schnappte es zurück.

„Pf!" Dann: „Der Klügere gibt nach…"

„Das bin dann ja wohl ich…"

„Fresse!"

Irgendetwas klapperte hinter dem zwanzigsten Türchen, etwas in einem Döschen…

„Es tut auch nicht weh!", beruhigte der Adventskalender.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du…!" Severus verstummte, als er erkannte, was er da in der Hand hielt. „Zahnstocher! Na wie passend!"

…

Tut nicht weh? Na warte, Albus!


	22. 21 Dezember

Donnerstag, 21. Dezember

Endspurt! Bereits am vorletzten Schultag war nichts mehr mit der faulen Schüler-Bagage anzufangen. Das war nur leider nichts Neues, deshalb war Severus extrastreng mit ihnen (manch einer würde es überdurchschnittlich unfair nennen) und gab ihnen einen riesigen Berg Hausaufgaben über die Ferien auf.

Kaum dass der Unterricht vorbei war, suchte er die Ruhe seiner stillen Gemächer, durch die nur das leise Knistern des Kaminfeuers drang, während in den höheren Stockwerken noch immer Schüler wild durch die Gänge hetzten, mit dem Kopf schon in den kurz bevorstehenden Ferien.

Seine Rache an Dumbledore musste er unbedingt noch vorher umsetzen, sonst gab es ja nichts zu sehen – nicht dass er den kleinen Ratten Spaß gegönnt hätte, aber dem alten Mann gönnte er Demütigung. Genug Informationen hatte er über einen interessanten Brauch zusammengetragen, diesen ein wenig modifiziert und ein Barthaar von Albus aufgeklaubt, nachdem dieser sich beim Mittagessen (seltsamerweise…) mit der Gabel darin verheddert und sich eine dicke silberne Strähne davon ausgerissen hatte. Nichts leichter als das.

Voller hämischer Vorfreude legte er das Haar, seine Aufzeichnungen und die Zahnstocherpackung vom Vortag auf seinen kleinen Tisch. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch die Figur. Severus konnte sich ein dreckiges Kichern kaum verkneifen – sein Adventskalender hatte ihm heute Morgen doch tatsächlich ein Räuchermännchen geliefert! Perfekt!

Dem eben genannten Männchen zauberte er eine Miniatur-Dumbledore-Perücke aus Originalhaar – inklusive Bart – und veränderte das allgemeine Aussehen noch ein bisschen. Zeit für die Zahnstocher!

Mit unglaublicher Präzision flocht er die dünnen Holzstäbchen in die weite Behaarung des Räuchermännchens, bis es mehr aussah wie ein außerirdischer Igel als wie ein Dumbledore-Abklatsch. Sehr leise und sehr heimlich sprach er den uralten Spruch über die Holzpuppe. Ein lavendelfarbenes Licht erglomm darüber und der typische, erstickende Geruch breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Zufrieden machte sich Severus auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

…

In der Großen Halle bot sich ihm ein gar schauderhaft schöner Anblick: Dumbledore, puterrot im Gesicht, war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und zerrte wild an seinem zahnstocherbespickten, völlig verwurschtelten Haupthaar, aus dem Weihrauchschwaden emporstiegen, während sich sämtliche Lehrer und Schüler vor Lachen bogen. Wozu Voodoo nicht alles gut war!


	23. 22 Dezember

Freitag, 22. Dezember

So langsam aber sicher war Severus das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel leid. Er hatte sich so schön an Dumbledore gerächt und was jetzt? Jetzt hatte er eine ganz Schnapspralinen-_Packung_ in seinem Adventskalender vorgefunden, der dazu auch noch ganz widerwärtig ätzend gekichert hatte. Mieser Verräter! Irgendwann letzte Nacht hatte es ihm gedämmert – diese „Unfälle" waren immer dann geschehen, wenn er eine dieser kleinen Schokoladigkeiten verspeist hatte. Aber… Wie sollte er nun sicher gehen, dass nicht wieder etwas Beschämendes passierte, bei einer ganzen Tüte voll? Und dann auch noch mit der absolut reizenden Geschmacksrichtung Topinambur?

Seufzend ließ er sich in seinen knautschigen Sessel sinken und starrte auf das Päckchen in seinen Händen. Topinamburschnaps hatte er noch nie probiert, die Versuchung war extrem, aber gleichzeitig hatte er noch nie so wenig Lust verspürt, sich vor irgendjemandem die Blöße zu geben wie jetzt, nach seinem gelungenen Sieg. Dieser verflixte alte Mann wusste schon, wie er ihn kriegen konnte – eine Praline war leicht weggeworfen, aber so viele? Nein, da überlegte der Liebhaber mindestens zweimal.

Sollte er dem gefräßigen Schokoladenmonster-Sevi in sich nachgeben oder den vernunftgesteuerten Severus, der ihm mit Todesverachtung den imaginären Zauberstab an die Schläfe drückte, das Paket verbrennen lassen?

Am Ende siegte – wieder einmal – der kindische Teil in ihm. Gleich zwei Pralinen wanderten in seinen gierig aufgesperrten Mund. Oooh, wie köstlich! Eine Delikatesse! Wie von selbst hopste eine dritte hinterher, und dann noch eine vierte.

‚Jetzt ist aber mal gut!', schalt Severus sich selbst und verschloss die Packung energisch. Er musste zum Frühstück und danach zum Unterricht, keine Zeit sich an Schnapspralinen zu betrinken.

Als er aufstand, fühlte er sich sofort komisch, irgendwie schwindelig und sein Gesicht kribbelte seltsam. Der Alkohol konnte doch gar nicht so schnell wirken, selbst wenn er ihn sich injiziert hätte (Autsch…)!

Mit einem unangenehmen Bauchgefühl stieg er die Stufen hinauf in die Eingangshalle, wo er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und mit wildem Kratzen gegen den Juckreiz auf seinen Wangen vorgehen wollte. Doch was war das?

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen. Um seine Finger wickelten sich lange, seidige schwarze Strähnen – Bartwuchs?! Er hatte sich doch erst vorhin rasiert…!

Er tat einen Schritt nach vorne und wäre beinahe auf der Nase gelandet. Ungläubig sah er an sich herab, um herauszufinden, was ihn zum Stolpern gebracht hatte… Das musste ein Scherz sein. Dieser verfluchte, verdamm…bledore!

…

Nicht wenige Schüler und auch Lehrer erkannten zuerst überhaupt nicht, wer da wutentbrannt zur Tür hereinstürmte. Erst als eine allzu markante Stimme „Das verzeihe ich dir _nie_, Albus!" schrie, realisierten die Schlossbewohner, dass der Mann mit dem schwarzen Vollbart wohl Severus Snape war.


	24. 23 Dezember

Samstag, 23. Dezember

Die Erleichterung, den schrecklichen Rauschebart wieder los zu sein, war unwahrscheinlich groß. Ausgerechnet am letzten Schultag hatte das passieren müssen – hatte sein Vorgesetzter ihm das antun müssen! Severus konnte darüber nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Er war weich geworden! Seit wann ließ er sich von ein paar Stückchen Schokolade derart hinreißen? Vielleicht sollte er kündigen…

Nun, es hatte keinen Sinn, über einen vergossenen Trank zu jammern, zumindest in diesem Fall nicht. Vor dem Weihnachtsessen am 25. würde er sich einfach nicht mehr oben blicken lassen, dann konnte er seiner neugewonnenen Leidenschaft frönen und außerdem – oh verdammt! Er hatte schon seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, nicht mehr für Nachschub für den Krankenflügel gesorgt! Poppy würde bald wie eine Rachegöttin über ihn kommen, wenn er das nicht schnell änderte.

Den ganzen Tag über war Severus am Brauen und genoss die angenehme Routine, die sich wie erwartet sofort einstellte. Um noch ein paar Bonuspunkte zu ergattern, wagte er sich schließlich doch noch aus den Kerkern hinaus und brachte seine Werke haargenau abgefüllt und fein säuberlich beschriftet bei der Medihexe vorbei. Höchstpersönlich, verstand sich. Erst hinterher gestand er sich ein wenig Feierabend ein und heizte seinen Kamin an, um es sich gemütlich zu machen.

Doch wie ein kleines Kind kam er nicht umhin, einen Blick auf den Adventskalender zu werfen. Was wohl heute drin war?

Das Ding schien jedenfalls mit jedem Tag hibbeliger zu werden. Es zuckte an der Wand auf und ab, als wollte es ihn stillschweigend auffordern, es endlich von der unerträglichen Spannung einer neuen Überraschung zu erlösen. Dieses unnatürliche Gezappel wirkte äußerst beunruhigend.

„Hör auf rum zu hopsen, du nerviges Teil", grummelte Severus und drückte es mit beiden Händen flach gegen die Kerkermauern. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ein ersticktes „Mmmpf" drang aus dem Kalender hervor und es zitterte nur noch ein wenig.

„Gut, und kein Wort, kapiert?"

Schicksalsergeben öffnete Severus Tür Nummer 23 und fand dahinter eine durchscheinende Glaskugel, die in etwa in seine Handfläche passte. Ein Schneesturm fegte hindurch, kleine Bäumchen bogen sich im Wind – ungefähr so hatte es draußen heute auch ausgesehen. Aber je länger Severus die Kugel in seiner Hand hielt, desto ruhiger wurde das lautlose Getöse. Der Sturm legte sich und die weißen Flocken rieselten sanft herab, bedeckten eine winzige Hütte und die hohen Tannen ringsum mit einer dicken Decke aus weichem Schnee. Eine goldene Wintersonne tauchte am Horizont des Glases auf und tauchte die Szenerie anmutig in ihr schönes Licht. Faszinierend, und irgendwie… wunderschön.

Gebannt starrte Severus auf die friedliche Landschaft. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein Wort in seinem Vokabular existierte? Wunderschön…


	25. 24 Dezember

Sonntag, 24. Dezember

Severus knurrte der Magen, so sehr wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Und daran war allein Dumbledore schuld! Der hatte den Hauselfen nämlich aufgetragen, in der Weihnachtszeit nirgendwo sonst als in der Großen Halle Essen zu servieren – na, herzlichen Dank auch! Aber er würde nicht nachgeben, niemals, er würde sein Vorhaben durchziehen, komme was wolle! Auf die sogenannte weihnachtliche Stimmung seiner Kollegen und der Schüler konnte er getrost verzichten, er empfand sie einfach nur als übertrieben und nervenaufreibend.

Irgendwo hinter ihm seufzte es leise. Na, sieh einer, guck – den gab's auch noch…

„Was willst du?", knurrte Severus, ohne von seiner Lektüre über hochtoxische Raupen und deren Nutzen in klassischen Giften aufzublicken.

„Dir was zum Futtern anbieten", nuschelte sein Adventskalender mit hoher Fistelstimme. „Schließlich ist Weihnachtsabend. Selbstverständlich nur, wenn du auch willst", setzte er schnell hinzu.

„Will ich nicht, halt die Klappe." Das war bestimmt nur wieder einer von Albus' doofen Tricks. Diesmal würde er nicht darauf hereinfallen!

Einige Minuten lang war es vollkommen still im Wohnzimmer, bis auf das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin. Dann –

„Hey, Panscher! Das kann doch ein Mensch nicht aushalten! Du musst was essen, jetzt!"

„Hast du mich gerade einen Panscher genannt?!"

„Ja, oder Giftmischer! Tränkemurkser! Toxin-Junkie! Doping-…"

„Das reicht!" Wütend war Severus von seinem bequemen Sessel aufgesprungen. „Kannst du dich nicht einmal benehmen, wie es sich für einen vernünftigen Kalender gehört?!"

„Das hab ich nie gelernt…", murmelte es kleinlaut. „Außerdem ernähren wir Adventskalender uns von der Freude der Menschen, die sie beim Türenöffnen zeigen. Du freust dich schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Was soll einer denn da tun, wenn nicht Depressionen kriegen! Siehst du denn nicht, wie blass und grau ich schon geworden bin?"

Severus starrte das Pergamentgeklebse an als hätte es den Verstand verloren. Falls es je einen besessen hatte. „Depressionen also?" Schon bewegten sich seine Finger auf das vorletzte Türchen zu. Er war einfach ein unverbesserlicher Gutmensch.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen drang durch den Raum, als er es öffnete und das knisternde Päckchen dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Weihnachtsstollen. Oh Merlin. Wer konnte da denn widerstehen?

Nach einem Viertel Stollen war er pappsatt und zufrieden – und wahrscheinlich morgen zwei Kilo schwerer. Die Hosen kniffen schon jetzt unangenehm in der Bauchgegend… Jetzt hatte er nur noch eins zu erledigen: „He, altes Pappmaché! Ich habe mich gefreut. Zufrieden?"

Der Adventskalender begann glücklich zu strahlen und silberne Funken glitzerten in der Luft.

/

_A/N: Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für eure tolle Rückmeldung und wünsche allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und schonmal einen guten Rutsch!_


	26. 25 Dezember

_A/N: Nachdem wir uns ja in Großbritannien befinden, hier das letzte Kapitel. Hierzu gibt es einen Song, den ich beim Schreiben gehört habe. Ihr findet ihn unter dem eigentlichen Kapiteltext. Noch einmal schöne Weihnachten und vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung, Lesen, Favos, Empfehlungen und Reviews!_

/

Montag, 25. Dezember

Als Severus am Weihnachtstag erwachte und sein Wohnzimmer betrat, funkelten silberne Kerzen auf dem Kaminsims, auf dem Tisch und auf den Bücherregalen. Jemand hatte seinen Kamin angefeuert und sein mittlerweile doch recht liebgewonnener Adventskalender hing stolz schillernd über der ganzen Pracht. Die Atmosphäre dieses Morgens hinterließ so ein einzigartiges Gefühl in ihm, dass er sich erst einmal setzen musste. Es war als würde eine überirdische Kraft sein Herz berühren und es auf einmal zum Leuchten bringen.

Ein Brief aus edlem Pergament lag auf seinem Tischchen, die Schrift darauf eindeutig Albus Dumbledores.

„_Mein lieber Severus,_

_Im Anbetracht des äußerst turbulenten Monats, der nun fast hinter uns liegt, habe ich mich für ein etwas ruhigeres Geschenk für dich entschieden. Du findest es hinter Tür Nummer 25 deines Adventskalenders._

_Ein frohes Fest wünsche ich dir!_

_A.D._

_PS. Du darfst den Burschen gerne behalten!"_

„Er meint wohl dich", sprach Severus seinen Kumpel, den Kalender, an. „Was hat er denn nun wieder in dir versteckt?"

„Das sag ich nicht", grinste der Kalender fröhlich, „aber es wird dir gefallen!"

„Na, das wollen wir erst noch sehen…!"

Mit äußerster Sorgfalt öffnete Severus das allerletzte Türchen. Eine Rolle Pergament lag darin, augenscheinlich bereits beschrieben. Nanu?

Stirnrunzelnd rollte er sie auseinander und überflog die ersten paar Zeilen.

„Na? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Tzihihi!"

Schwer ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel fallen. Seine Hände zitterten und er wusste bei Merlin nicht, was er denken, geschweige denn sagen sollte. Albus hatte ihm Papiere für eine eigene Publikation geschenkt, bereits fertig mit ausgefülltem Vertrag. Er brauchte nur noch seine Unterschrift und das Manuskript hinzuzufügen. Es war das schönste Geschenk, das ihm jemand hätte machen können.

„Wusst ich's doch", lächelte der Kalender, als eine kleine Freudenträne über die Wange seines Besitzers lief.

/

Rory Dodd – „Vaults of Heaven (Her Hymn)"

(Auf YouTube zu finden als "Rory Dodd – Vaults of Heaven Demo")

_In the still of the night_

_I could follow the angels to the vaults of heaven_

_By the glow of the light_

_As a million stars are shining on the rim of the sky_

_Tear the curtains aside_

_And my eyes are burning brightly through the vaults of heaven_

_Lost to the world and alone_

_I'll be soaring through an endless dream and free_

_As the planets collide_

_I could ride upon the winds into the vaults of heaven_

_Where the spirits reside_

_I'll be gliding on the currents of the breath of the gods_

_In the arms of all time_

_I can hear my heartbeat pounding in the vaults of heaven_

_Lost to the world and alone_

_I'll be soaring through an endless dream and free_


End file.
